Their Journey to the End
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: He threw down another leaver and the TARDIS rattled a bit, the familiar whirring and groaning emanating from the engines-what better to do on the night of his wedding…and 'death', he supposed, than go visit his new wife in her new cell in Stormcage?
1. Travelling Man

**Authors Notes:** This will be an on-going story of River and the Doctors journey from their wedding night all the way through to the end. Thanks so very much to my twin and awesome friend The-Doctors-Song because she is amazing and helped so much with this (title and everything) XD Each chapter of this will be named after a 'Chameleon Circuit' Song..this one is Travelling Man. Enjoy!

**Travelling Man**

The Doctor grinned as he skidded and slipped around the console, shrugging off the long Monks robes as he pulled at leavers and pushed buttons. He'd just returned Dorium to the catacombs-or his head at least- and despite the man's taunting, he couldn't find anything to be upset at; because he-The Doctor- had just been married.

Granted, they had been on top of a pyramid, known as Area 52, in a reality that never happened but it didn't take the edge off it…He was married! And to his best friend's daughter too. Oh, how complicated it was but the butterflies in his stomach told him that the feelings of excitement and nervousness were real and that the wedding, no matter how quick and improvisational it had been, was real as well. And what better to do on the night of his wedding…and 'death', he supposed, than go visit his new wife in her new cell in Stormcage?

He threw down another leaver and the TARDIS rattled a bit, the familiar whirring and groaning emanating from the engines, a noise apparently caused by the brakes that he left on when he landed but he loved that sound and it wasn't the same without it. He felt the TARDIS materialize and with a large grin on his face, he straightened his coat and threw himself out of the doors towards her cell.

She was waiting for him when he arrived, but of course she was. River Song stood with her hands curled around the bars, a small smile curling her lips and her hair was pulled back loosely.

"Hello sweetie," She said slyly as he unlocked her cell. "I knew you'd turn up, sooner or later. I mean you're only-" River was cut off when he crushed his lips against hers, her mouth opening in surprise and his tongue slipped in, pressing against the roof of her mouth. His fingers burnt paths up her thighs as he pushed her against the bars, his lips trailing a hot trail down to her collar bone and she gasped, throwing her head back as he bit down, easing her pain with his tongue.

"Oh you're very straight to the point today aren't you?" She managed to breathe out. The Doctor claimed her mouth again, one hand threading through her curls and they finally pulled back when their lungs burned. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, taking deep steadying breaths.

"Sorry River…I got a bit carried away," he pulled back, dropping his hands from her sides, "Doesn't happen often, I know but there it is."

She giggled, a sound so rarely heard from the River he knew but he suddenly realised, this wasn't really the River he knew. It was her; with the same dazzling blue eyes, the same gorgeous blonde curls and that smile that admired so much, and yet, it wasn't the strong, confident, flirty River he was used to. She was so young and vulnerable and she had so much yet to experience in the universe.

"Oh River," he smiled softly, "how young and impressionable you are still." He pressed his palm to her cheek and she pressed her fingers to his hand, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Care to make your mark on me then, Doctor?" He shivered at her tone and when she opened her eyes, he leant forward, brushing his lips against hers again, gently this time.

"Well, we are married after all, aren't we? So you are mine, technically."

She nodded and grinned, grabbing the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Her tongue swept across his, suddenly finding themselves caught in a battle for dominance and power. The Doctors hands skimmed over River's sides, his fingers massaging over the swell of her breasts and she caught herself before she moaned. Steadily, she wrapped her leg around his waist, grinding her hips onto his groin, a long, low growl emanating from deep within his chest. The Doctor took her lip between his teeth and pulled gently but footsteps in the corridor as River slipped a hand into his trousers, her hand slowly stoking his erection, stopped him from moaning.

"Not here sweetie, it's too dangerous."

The Doctor nodded, kissed her again softly and then dragged her into the TARDIS, kicking the door shut behind them just as he heard a guard outside. River giggled again, apparently giddy from the oxygen he deprived her of and from the thought of doing something so naughty, like stealing her away from a prison on their wedding night. And when he thought about it, it was pretty romantic and insane.

Without a word to his wife, The Doctor slid around the console, yanking leavers and activating the timey-wimey things, all very important in any good rescue mission. As soon as they had dematerialised, and were on their way, River's hands were around him again, pushing open the buttons of his shirt to touch his chest, her mouth placing kisses to his neck.

"You know, I haven't done anything this naughty since….well since I was Melody," She whispered, slipping her hand back into his tightening pants and she took hold of his cock tight, the Doctor moaning as he gripped the console.

"River," he said, spinning around quickly and he crushed his lips to hers, his fingers pulling her hands from his manhood. No matter how much he wanted her down there, he had this night planned and there was no way it would end this quickly. "Come on, we've landed." He grinned, pulling back from her and after fixing his pants, he pulled her outside of the TARDIS.

Bird song sounded overhead and the sky was a light pink and yellow, two moons already visible over the blue leaves of the tree tops. River gasped, her eyes widening and the sun bounced off her curls.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, it's nothing compared to you," he murmured against her ear and she shivered, feeling his lips brush against her neck. "But yes, I suppose it is. Because this, River…is the Gamma Forest."

He wasn't sure what he expected, and sometimes it pained him to say but he was slow to remember things….Like the fact that the Gamma Forest meant nothing to her…Not yet anyway. Her face creased up in confusion, as if she was trying to remember the name but she came up blank.

"I'm not sure I know this place yet," River admitted, almost coyly. "Am I supposed to?"

The Doctor shook his head and they began walking into the forest, their bodies pressed intimately together, the warm spring air swirling gently around them. River sighed in serenity, her hand resting on the small of his back, the other teasing at the buttons of his pants. He growled playfully, tightening his grip on her waist, pressing his nose into her curls, smelling vanilla and cinnamon and he took a deep breath.

"What are we doing here, anyway? Of course, I appreciate the jail break and everything but sweetie, I thought we'd be doing something..." She indicated towards his tented pants with a sly grin, "Well, I'm sure you know."

The Doctor chuckled as they weaved through another bunch of trees, a peach coloured bird flying low past them. He was finding it so hard to concentrate and not push his wife against a tree right now and take her as hard as he could, but he found the less he said, the easier it was to focus on keeping himself in control until they reached their destination.

"We'll be there soon," was all he said, cheekily slipping his hand over her soft thigh, beneath her dress. She purred- there was simply no other word for it- as his fingers brushed against her panties, applying the slightest amount of pressure to her clit.

"You tease," She gasped and then shrieked as he swept her into his arms, carrying her bridal-like through the last few trees to a large green field. A picnic blanket was placed under a tree, a basket of what River assumed to be food beside it and several bottles of wine were being chilled in ice buckets nearby. The field glowed lilac as several alien flowers in blossom swayed gently and the Doctor kissed River softly, so gently and tenderly that her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest at any moment as he laid her carefully onto the blanket. His tongue slipped between her lips and he wasted no time as he ran his hands over her calves and thighs, helping her kick off her shoes before he lay down beside her. The ground was soft beneath them, the gentle song of insects and birds around them lulling their erratic heart rates to a steady thrum. He grinned goofily, reaching over for a bottle of wine when River undid his bowtie. He worked the cork out, pouring the wine into a tall glass that she held as she sat up on her elbows.

River sipped it, letting the bitter and yet delicious liquid slide over her tongue and down her throat, her eyes locked to his as tipped his onto a nearby plant. She giggled, shaking her head at him. He grinned, pressing his lips to her nose sweetly.

No words were spoken as River abandoned her wine, the hunger in her lust darkened eyes making the Doctors cock harden further and his smile was one of lust and want. River could feel herself moistening and she involuntarily let out a moan, shifting so the Doctor could shimmy her out of her prison dress. The thought that he was her reason for wearing it tore at his hearts but he willed himself not to think about it; he knew everything turned out for them and all of the fun in that was discovering how. She was forgiven-she knew that because he had told her as much and it was in their past…well, as much as something can be when one travels through time and space. He trusted her with his life, that much was obvious, but they weren't here to apologise for the mistakes they made, or the problems they caused. That could wait for another day…this was the day of their wedding, whether it had been real or not and there was no real need for words. Their gentle caresses and soft murmurs and moans were all that was needed to tell each other the words that River had cried to him on top of the pyramid; I love you.

He couldn't remember the last time he had told someone that and frankly, at this very moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except for them in a clearing of the Gamma Forests, stripped of their clothes and walls that locked everyone out. There was only them, wrapped in each other and she was all around him, moaning his name; her scent, the feel of her soft skin under his hands, the look of pure desire and love flushing her features, invaded his senses. The Doctor bit her neck, marring her perfect skin and making his mark on her as he rode her. River arched up, so perfectly filled and content at going slow. They had all of the time in the world to go fast and hot later, and no doubt they would, but for now, she wanted to learn his body, every line and scar, every freckle and hair. Her fingers swept over his muscles as he moved within her, tracing the contours and blemishes of him. His hands held her breasts, revelling in the perfect feel of them, as if they had been moulded for him alone. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, River's breath hitching when he squeezed and caressed them lovingly, like an archaeologist might treat a rare ancient relic.

The coil in River's stomach was tightening when the Doctor's teeth latched around her nipple, his tongue exploring and soothing the pain his teeth caused. She gasped and bucked up against him, her hands gripping his buttocks to push him deeper into her and she pulled her knees up around him, feeling the tip of his cock brush that wonderful spot inside of her; the spot that had her writhing and begging to come. He trailed kisses from her chest, along her neck and jaw to her lips, one hand abandoning her breast to move between them to her silky, wet folds. He pressed against her clit and without warning, she was falling over the edge of orgasm, her body quivering and her eyes screwed shut at the hot pleasure that flooded her body and tingled to the fingertips. The Doctor sped up a bit, his hips moving in jerky movements as River's internal walls fluttered and contracted around his cock, his seed pouring into her quickly after.

The sun disappeared slowly behind the hills, the sky growing dark as the couple lay under the twin moons, their hearts racing in an even timing. The Doctor didn't move from inside of his wife, instead rolling her on top of him, her legs secured around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He groaned in desire as she clenched her walls with another after shock, his hands brushing sweaty strands from her face.

"You're the most beautiful thing, you know that right?" He whispered, once again trailing soft kisses along her jaw.

"You're not too bad yourself, sweetie," River smirked, purposely rolling her hips in circles over his cock which twitched again. "But thank you."

The Doctor groaned, gripping her hips to still her movements for a moment. "I swear, wifey," she slapped him playfully; "you'll be the death of me."

"And you me, hubby." She kissed him hard, her tongue sweeping across his lips with passion and desire, their bodies moving together again. Their pace this time around was hard and fast, and yet all of the love they had shared still remained, sparking through their fingertips, each touch like electricity.

Afterwards, the pair lay spent, the night folding over them and the warm air was growing chilly. The Doctor pulled a spare blanket over their naked bodies, snuggling in close to his wife who sighed happily.

"So tell me sweetie," River yawned, nuzzling his neck, "why did you choose this planet? Besides its beautiful sunsets, of course."

He smiled, kissing her forehead sleepily. "I met a girl when I was here last time; her name was Lorna. She is so incredibly brave and…" he took a deep breath, "Spoilers, hm?"

They chuckled and exchanged soft declarations of love before sleep claimed them, their bodies wrapped together; The Travelling Man and his wife.


	2. Nightmares

**Authors Notes: **This is chapter 2 called 'Nightmares', very much inspired by the song by Chameleon Circuit (Which, if you haven't listened to them, I highly recommend it…They sing about all things Doctor Who). Once again, I must thank The-Doctors-Song, this time for writing a companion piece to the first chapter of this story. It's called 'The Gamma Forest' and it is BRILLIANT! Please go check it out hehe . Thanks for the reviews so far! And here you are, chapter 2- Nightmares! Enjoy!

**Nightmares**

The Doctor was running as fast as his legs would carry him, his sonic screwdriver aimed out in front of him, the green glow cutting through the darkness. It was everywhere around him, threatening to close in on him, to choke him. His hearts were thudding wildly in his chest and the floor seemed to shake beneath his feet, books flying from the shelves around him. They hurtled towards him at dangerous speeds, their leather bindings bending as they crashed to the ground. Voices whispered from above and below him, in front of him and behind, calling his name, taunting him.

"_Save her, Doctor. Save her! How much does she mean to you? Ask yourself that!"_

He tried to ignore them, trying to focus on her and her alone but the voices were invading his thoughts, confusing him. He couldn't escape them. His vision was growing watery, like he was underwater and hands were grabbing at his arms, trying to pull him into the darkness that followed him everywhere he went. The Doctor pushed them off him, reaching up with one hand to clear his vision and it came back, wet with tears. He swallowed and blinked hard, willing himself to go on. He had to get to her before it was too late. He realised then that it wasn't his screwdriver in her hand, lighting the way, guiding him…it was hers.

"_Does she mean more to you than we did? All of us?" _The voices hissed, faces appearing from the darkness, so many faces; Amy, Donna, Martha, Rose, Sarah-Jane, Romana, Tegan…all of his friends from over the years, staring coldly at him, judging him. _"We all trusted you, Doctor. We cared for you, and yet you hurt us, abandoned us! Why should she be any different? You failed us!"_

"River!" He cried, dropping her screwdriver. The light turned out, leaving the darkness to creep towards him. The faces of his friends moved in on him, forcing him down, surrounding him. A dim light appeared somewhere behind them, causing the shadows to part with a vicious hiss and an astronaut suit stepped forwards, the face concealed behind glass. He didn't need to see behind the glass though, because he knew who it was. The gloved hand moved slowly, pushing the visor up and a dim blue light inside the helmet illuminated the child's face; the face of little Melody Pond.

"You failed me, Doctor," She said softly. "I begged for you to help me, but you didn't. You never helped any of your friends, only condemned them to the worst. You ruined them sweetie," she disappeared but her voice was still there, calling him forward. His body moved involuntarily towards the sound of her voice, the shadows following him. He could feel them at his back, their cold eyes watching him. "You ruined them, and you ruined me."

River was in front him this time, attaching herself to CAL while she watched him sadly.

"I am doing this for you, you know. I'm sacrificing myself, like all the others did for you because we loved you. Did you ever love us back?"

"River, please don't do this again. I love you too much to see you like this again, please."

She ignored him and he tried to lunge for her but he couldn't move, handcuffs holding him back. She looked at him, tears pricking her eyes as the countdown ticked slowly to what would be her death again.

"I love you, you impossible man."

The countdown hit zero and immediately the Doctor found himself sitting upright in his bed, the TARDIS humming around him. It was a dream; it was all just a dream. But was it really? His face was wet with tears, his chest constricting with each silent sob that racked his body and his hands were shaking as he pushed himself out of bed, hastily throwing on clothes that were draped across a chair.

He and River had been married a month now, he remembered as he ventured into the control room, slipping clumsily on the glass floor. He had visited her every night, whisking her away to some fantastical planet to share the night with each other, lost in each other and he had been having the best time of his life. And yet here he was, waking up from another nightmare.

He touched the console but it seemed she knew where he needed to go. But of course she did; she was his sexy. The Doctor leant against the console and took a deep breath, trying to calm his body but the images of his nightmares were haunting him. River's lifeless burnt body sat in the chair in the library, her eyes watching him with the fixed expression of sadness and disappointment because he couldn't save her. What he needed was his wife, to see her alive, smiling and laughing and teasing him jovially. He needed her to fill the hole of hurt in his heart because he knew that one day in his future, she would go to the Library and die for him, because she loved him. He set his jaw hard, scrubbing his hand over his face roughly, the tears rolling down his cheeks and neck, wetting the collar of his shirt.

"Pull yourself together," he murmured to himself, taking a shaky breath as the TARDIS slowed, preparing to land at their destination. The Doctor quickly pulled the brake leaver, the first time ever in his life using it but he didn't mind; he would do anything for River. They materialised and he clambered through the doors towards her cell as quietly as he could. He slipped out of his shoes, deciding that they would make too much noise and he produced his sonic from the jacket of his coat, absent-mindedly pulling a strand of tweed fabric from it. There was a soft click as he opened the cell and he paused for a second, watching her prone form on the bed. She didn't stir and silently, he closed the cell door and he started towards her, carefully slipping onto the mattress beside her. As soon as he felt her warm body against his, the tears began freeing themselves from his eyes, arms hugging her tight to him. He never wanted to let her go; if he held her forever, and never let go, she wouldn't be able to go to the Library and save him, and therefore she would never die.

She felt him as soon as he lay down, his chest shaking against her back and her heart clenched with possessiveness over him, and anger at the person who could make him cry like this. It was the first time she had seen him really cry, and though part of her was surprised, the majority just wanted to comfort and hold him, to soothe his fears. River rolled over, her soft pink lips pressing gently against his forehead and she shifted on the lumpy mattress, letting the sound of thunder outside roll over them.

She didn't ask him what was wrong. There was no need. If he wanted or needed to talk, she would listen and offer advice, beat the person up for causing her lovers pain but for now she would kiss away his tears and hold him until he fell asleep.

River cradled him for what could have been hours until his breath evened out, and with his face buried in her chest, he descended into the dream world. With a soft smile, she reached over him, her fingers brushing the cold concrete floor until she found her discarded coat and pulled it over them for extra warmth. Prison blankets didn't do much in the way of warmth and the coat she tucked under him had kept her warm enough at her parents wedding the night before. She planted a kiss to his wild hair and continued rubbing his back until sleep finally claimed her. Her nightmares were no longer now that he was there and the same went for his, both unconsciously comforting each other through their presence alone. Both Time Travellers slept dreamlessly well through the night.


	3. An Awful lot Of Running

**Authors Notes: **I'm really happy with the amount of alerts and reviews that I've been getting from this fic . I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! So, here is chapter 3! Chapter 4 is almost finished and I MIGHT post it tonight if anyone is interested? :D...Okay, anyway, enjoy this chapter and please bare in mind that I stayed up for 24 hrs and was very tired when I wrote this so it may have some mistakes, and for that I apologize. Enjoy! xxx

**An awful lot of running**

She could kill him, right here and right now, River Song decided darkly as the Doctor tugged at her hand, his laughter ringing in the temple around them, the ground rumbling as an angry guardian followed them. How could he be laughing at a time like this? They were covered in goo- cloth eating goo, it seemed too- and frankly, it was his entire fault; well in her opinion anyway. Her hair was plastered to her face in green bunches, clumps of the substance trailing down her almost naked torso and abdomen, her skin flushed from the awful lot of running they were doing.

It had started with her materialising in the TARDIS with a cheeky grin, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischievousness as she rounded the console, declaring unabashedly that she was hot and bothered for him.

"I want you now," were the first words she had said to him before she crushed her full lips against his and tore his belt away, pressing his bum against the console and slipping his pants down his legs. The Doctor had moaned, ripping her clothes off without thought and he nipped at the creamy skin of her neck. She tasted divine, her unique flavour mixing with the honey of her body wash lingering on his tongue. It was a new taste, one he had never had from her before but his mind was engrossed in pleasuring her that there was no time to ask her about it. His fingers touched her dampening curls, sliding between her folds to tease her opening and she mewled, sinking to her knees in front of him, forcing him to remove his hand from her. Her hot breath washed over his thighs and he thrust his hands flat onto the console as her hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He gripped for something to hold on to, thankful for the solid matter of a leaver but as his knees buckled, the leaver he was holding on to gave way and the TARDIS began to rattle and shake.

River pulled off her husband with a pop and was flung backwards as the TARDIS tipped, her hands grabbing onto the railings. The Doctor slid to the floor and let out a yelp as his Sexy crashed onto an unsuspecting planet.

"Geronimo!"

The TARDIS had crashed into the temple of Tymungard, directly hitting the Guardian's nest. Needless to say, the Guardian, who was a ten foot tall creature with raging black eyes and oversized yellow wings, was very angry at them disturbing its sacred temple. It attacked, spitting thick viscous goo at that covered their bodies and dissolved their clothes quicker than they could say 'Fun Time is over'.

So now here they were running through the temple, hoping to god that they could find a back entrance to get back into the temple, deserted as it was, thankfully, to reach the TARDIS. But first, they needed to get this sticky goo off them and find some clothes. It didn't help that the Doctor was still painfully hard from River's ministrations before they crashed and though he was becoming very frustrated at his erection, there was nothing funnier to him than the fact that two Time Lords were running butt naked through a sacred temple. Apparently, River didn't agree.

"Do you think this is funny, Doctor?" She growled, neither of them realising that the Guardian wasn't chasing them any longer as they leapt through the entrance into the sunlight of the day.

He collapsed against a stone pillar, laughing hard and he gripped his stomach, trying to nod. River sighed impatiently, standing with her hands on her hips over him. "Think about it River," he said between fits, "I bet that Guardian is just one cheeky creature who gets its kicks by using its goo to make people have to run through holy ground naked, just to embarrass them. And, what do they know, you're blushing!"

She couldn't help but smirk.

"Am not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Why, Doctor? Do you want to make me blush?"

He looked up from his position and could see the sunlight glistening in her arousal near her sex and he bit his lip as a sudden urge of desire reached his erection again. His laughter had ceased and he was reaching up for her, pulling her hips on top of his, his fingers immediately finding their destination between her damp curls. She moaned, her head rolling to his shoulder. Her hair tickled his face and he tried to shift her so that he could grind her hips against his but the goo was making it extremely difficult to do. As it dried, it stuck worse than before and if they didn't wash soon, they weren't going to be able to move and while that sounded delightful, the Guardian inside didn't. And they had no idea if he was playing coy by not chasing them anymore or if he wasn't actually bothered any longer but they couldn't take the chance of him coming out while they were stuck together.

River seemed to have the same thoughts and she stood with a smile offering her hands to her husband. He took them and pulled himself up, going to dust himself off but with a lopsided grin, he realised that there was nothing to dust off.

"Shall we find a bath, sweetie?" River asked in her tone that was oh so delicious and teasing and he nodded enthusiastically, gripping her hand as he pulled her down the many stairs into the city.

The city of Calfarni, capital of Marthis, 8th planet in this particular solar system was built much like Ancient Rome had been, and had fallen in much the same way; the rulers became too greedy for power and wealth and ended up ruining their empire. The people had all fled from the city, leaving behind a haven; a modern metropolis built around a natural haven. Tucked against a mountain behind the Councillors Chambers was a vast water hole, the water fall flowing freely from above.

The Doctor whooped when he saw it and raced down the stone path that led along the edge of the mountain and disappeared behind the water fall. River laughed at his excitement and clung to his hand as the outside world was washed away by the sounds of the running water. She let out a moan of appreciation as the water surrounded her, the cool water cleaning her goo marred skin

"Mmm," she hummed when her husband's hands glided across her shoulders and dipped into the crevasse between her breasts. "You know, sweetie, this reminds me of Jim the Fish."

The Doctors hands froze in their path and his face was beside her, his gaze questioning. Perhaps, she thought, it wasn't a great thing to say at such an intimate moment. How did, him admiring her curves and worshipping her body remind her of the fish they met months ago on their travels?

"Never mind," She giggled and he shrugged, his lips finding her neck again. He nibbled the skin, sucking at her pulse point until an angry purple hickey glared back at him and River gasped at the sensations running through every pore of her body. He stepped in closer to her, pushing her against the stone wall. His erection was pressing against her back and he wasted no time, his hand venturing between her soft folds. It was like she had jammed her fingers into a power circuit and her body shook violently as she came, his fingers barely touching her. She gasped for breath, her eyes closed tight and her hands were clinging to the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She breathed hard and she could feel the Doctors smirk against her cheek.

"It seems that this particular secretion causes hyper-sensitivity of the epidermis-"

River spun around, her mouth claiming his before he could finish his sentence and her body shuddered as her hard nipples brushed against his chest.

"Oh shut up and keep doing whatever you were doing," she mewled and who was he to disobey her? Pulling one of her legs to wrap around his waist, the Doctor gripped her backside and thrust himself into her hot, wet depths. Just like that, River came again, screaming his name but her rotating hips forced him to keep going. Her nails scraped down his back, digging into his taut shoulders and beads of blood dripped down his back. The pain only caused him to thrust harder.

His skin felt like it was on fire and the only way to quench the flame was with River's body. His head bent low as he flicked a tongue across her breast, his finger pinching her clit and she was coming for a third time, her walls fluttering around his cock. She called his name, moving herself over his erection until he exploded inside of her, his groans filling the air as she milked him for all he was worth.

Spent, the pair rested against the wall, River's skin flushed and her hair in wet clumps. The Doctor's wild hair was plastered back from the water and his arms were secured around River's waist as he slowly pulled himself from her. She moaned and shook with another mini-orgasm, collapsing against her husband who smiled into her neck.

"Wow," she managed to mumble out and he grunted in agreement. "We need to run into kinky Guardians more often."

The Doctor groaned, opening one eye to squint at her. She was putting full sentences together after four consecutive orgasms? He had only come once and he was having trouble with stringing thoughts together! That woman, his beautiful, talented woman was just amazing, he decided.

Half an hour ticked by slowly and finally the Doctor pushed up, climbing to his feet unsteadily. He looked down at himself, most of the goo gone from his body but he would need to wash again before they ventured back up to the temple.

River, it seemed, still couldn't move but she was quite content to lie still while the Doctor washed her, being very careful with his touches on her over-sensitive skin. Finally, she found her feet again and shivering slightly when a cool breeze galled them, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body warmth.

They ventured back up towards the temple and stopped at the top of the steps, looking out across the city. The Doctor rested his chin atop River's head, his fingers drawing invisible patterns across her stomach.

"I think it's safe to go back in," he said after a long, sweet silence and River cocked her head, glancing up at him.

"Why do you think that?"

He smirked and pointed at the entrance of the temple where two piles of folded clothes sat waiting for them. River laughed and picked them up, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess that even a guardian of a temple must get bored every now and again," she giggled and the Doctor nodded.

"I know I would...well, not if you were with me, that is," He whispered, nuzzling her neck but she pushed away jokingly.

"Let's get back in the TARDIS and then we'll see where we go from there, eh sweetie?"

They began running again, and boy, was it an awful lot of running, but this time, it was the best kind of running.


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 4….I must dedicate this chapter, as always, to The-Doctors-Song for her amazing, brilliant, skilful, genius help on this chapter…I seriously couldn't have done this without her! Please go check out her story 'Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons' . Anyway, enjoy this chapter….and reviews, good or bad, are always welcome! Ciao!

**Kiss the girl**

River Song let herself grin as the doors of the trial chambers shut behind her, the guard handing her a fresh set of civilian clothes, not that she didn't already have a stash of them.

"Why thank you, sweetie," she grinned, kissing the young man's cheek who blushed and just nodded.

She began strutting to her cell, for once not breaking back in or out. This time, she was going to her cell to collect her belongings and then she would be gone from Stormcage forever, all thanks to one man who had made the mission a success, on the whole. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news that they had let her out with a full pardon. Of course, she had seen him, not a few hours ago, but that was a younger version, one that wasn't even her husband yet. And she'd seen her mother, which was lovely as always, but she neither knew who River was.

Ah well, she thought, her hands skimming along the stone walls, she would miss how fun it as to kiss the men so that they hallucinated, to have the whole prison looking for her while she would be off millions of light years away, sipping champagne with her husband.

But no more sneaking out now! She was a free woman, pleased to do whatever she liked and the first thing on her agenda was to find the Doctor and kiss him senseless. Before the Byzantium, the last time she had seen her Doctor was a month before that because of the planning and intel gaining for the mission and she couldn't wait to see him.

River sped up her pace as she neared her cells and he heart leapt into her throat as she spotted the familiar dark haired man sitting on her bed, twirling one of her bras around his finger. Chocking back a laugh, she cleared her throat as she leant against the bars. She realised she was still in her army clothes when the Doctor looked her over, inconspicuously trying to put her bra back where it came from while he watched her.

"Weeping Angels?" He asked and she nodded, starting towards him. He smiled and dodged her as she went to hug him, ducking under her arm. River frowned.

"Now, now, sweetie, play nice."

"So you got the Pardon then? From Stormcage?"

"Well of course! All thanks to you, I might add." She reached for him again but, again, he ducked out of the way, grinning manically.

"You're welcome!"

There was something different about him today, River decided as she watched him dance around the cell. His eyes were alight with boyish glee and his hands were fidgeting by his side, as if he wanted to tell her something but he was stopping himself.

"What's the matter with you today?" She laughed as he swung himself around the bars of her cell.

"Nothing! Can't I just be in a good mood to see you?"

River rolled her eyes; it was true that he was always in a good mood to see her but this time was different and she watched him until he gave in and lunged for her, his hands pulling at her hips as he kissed her. It wasn't sexual, not at all. In fact, it was chaste, sweet and soft and the whole time he was grinning, his thumbs rubbing circles over her stomach through her fatigues.

River sighed against his lips, her fingers toying with his hair and the Doctor pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. As he did, River felt her stomach move uneasily and clamping a hand over her mouth, she darted from her husbands grip, emptying her stomach content into the bin beside her bookshelf. The Doctors grin widened as he rubbed her back, kissing her forehead and she sent him a glare as she righted herself.

"Why are you grinning?" She demanded weakly as the Doctor sat on the floor, pulling her back to his stomach. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and his hand soothed her tummy gently.

"River, what do you know about Time Lord Physiology?"

She frowned, closing her eyes.

"Enough. You've two hearts, three lungs and-" she groaned again, gripping her stomach, "your brains are too big to fit in your skulls. What of it?"

"Well yes, I suppose that is part of it. But I think the part that we need to be focussing on right now, is reproduction."

River frowned as he chuckled and stood, swaying dizzily. She held the bed for a moment, steadying herself and her husbands hands were on her shoulders, guiding her to sit down on the mattress, his smug grin in front of her face, irritating her. Maybe if she slapped him…yes, she decided. Slapping him would make her feel much better.

River's hand stung as she hit his face and the Doctor stumbled back, blinking rapidly. His fingers touched his cheek gingerly, his eyes wide with shock.

"What was that for?"

She glared.

"Here I am throwing up, and you suggest that we reproduce…"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" His hands flapped in front of him and a blush crept up his neck. "No, River, I didn't mean-oh, just come with me. I want to show you something."

The Doctor pulled her up, his fingers wrapped around her wrist and she stumbled after him as he steered her towards the TARDIS which was parked by her cell. River's stomach protested but she rubbed it in an attempt to settle it. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch time on the ship and in all the excitement with the Weeping Angels; she hadn't had a chance to eat. Plus, the radiation on that ship, though it couldn't make them sick or kill them after the shots could still cause queasiness. Whatever he wanted to show her had better be good or she just might slap him again.

He paused to unlock the door and let her slip inside first, his hand resting on the small of her back as he hurried over to the console. The Doctor closed the doors and then pulled the screen around to her, quickly typing a few commands into the typewriter. A full body scan appeared on the screen, the word 'Positive' flashing from red to blue. She looked from the screen to the Doctor, eyes narrowed and frowning.

"I don't understand."

He grinned, pointing from the screen to her stomach.

"Positive. River... You're pregnant."

Her expression remained blank, though her thoughts were a mess. Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant... Could she? She thought back, attempting to pin point exactly when this could have happened. To be perfectly honest, that was a lot harder than it sounded. Her hand flew to her mouth, smothering the gasp that attempted to escape. She looked up at the Doctor, his grinning smile all she needed. She was pregnant. How could she not have noticed? Oh god... The Weeping Angels! Her shocked and concerned eyes must have alerted the Doctor to her thoughts, because he quickly pulled her into a gripping hug.

"Time lords are completely different to humans... Even as a foetus. The baby would have been fine."

She nodded, her eyes still wide as she stared at the screen. The TARDIS hummed, her lights flashing brighter. River smiled, pulling away from the Doctor. Her hands rested on her stomach, and she bit her lip.

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered, looking down at her stomach.

The Doctor's hands covered her own, as he turned her around to hug her from behind.

"We're going to have a baby." He repeated, smiling in to her hair.

She grinned, a million thoughts racing across her mind. She felt her stomach surge, and it was then that it sunk in. She was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was pregnant...

She leaned back in to his arms, sighing as he kissed her neck.

She was pregnant...


	5. Gallifreyan History 101

Gallifreyan History 101

The Doctor awoke with a start, his green eyes darting around the darkness. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and he rubbed his face blearily, unable to see the cause of his wake up call. The TARDIS hummed gently around him, as if she was snoring and he smiled, pressing a hand against the wall. Perhaps, he thought, that was what woke him up. After all, he wasn't much of a sleeper before River was pardoned from Stormcage, but now he found that sleep was exactly what he needed after the long nights that River had him up…in more ways than one.

Rolling over, he let the warm blankets engulf him again and he reached over to his wife's side of the bed, only to feel cold mattress mocking him. He froze; dread filling him to his fingertips. At three months into her pregnancy, River and their child had been restless, well past the stage of Morning sickness, if that's what one could call it when a Time Lord baby was concerned. The nausea had come at all hours of the day, and sometimes at the most appropriate times. He was sure that Julius Caesar wasn't too happy when River's breakfast had ended up covering his new sandals. No, the nausea had passed, quite early on but with each day the child grew, and shifted around; causing what River described as the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. Of course, the first time had been amazing, full of wonderment and awe but their child was already the size of a baby ready to emerge and it had become more than uncomfortable for her. River was huge now, in a beautiful, whale looking way and she found it so very difficult to get up without his help.

So where could she have gone? The Doctor wondered, kicking off the blankets. The lights turned on immediately and he padded across the room silently, focusing over the sounds of his Sexy for his wife. The corridors seemed so silent and empty as he wondered down them. They were bare, so unlike when the Pond's, or Donna or Martha or Rose had occupied the rooms, when the air would be filled with excitement for their next adventures. He sighed, flicking his hair back. He missed them all, sometimes. Rose had been the hardest to let go, especially after everything they went through together, and everything they had shared but with River, the void left by his friends, and past loves was mending.

He passed the kitchen and stopped when he heard the fridge door close, and he chuckled, relief flooding him. Of course she would be having a craving at this time of night…or morning, he never could tell. Time was relative after all. With a smirk, he pushed into the kitchen, River sitting atop the wooden bench with a large mixing bowl clasped in her arm. A plate sat next to her, piled with at least a dozen fish fingers and the Doctor gaped at his wife who grinned guiltily.

"You're…But you…." He stammered and River dipped another Fish Finger into the cold yellow custard.

"Don't mock it until you've tried it, sweetie," She mumbled through a mouth full, one hand rubbing her over sized stomach. The Doctor said nothing as he stalked towards her, his hands out stretched.

"You're eating all my Fish Fingers and Custard!" he cried indignantly. She frowned at him and he leapt onto the bench beside her, dipping an appendage into the liquid. He licked it off quickly, this time grabbing a Fish Finger, smothering it in custard before shoving it in his mouth with a crooked grin.

"Your Fish Fingers and custard?" River scoffed playfully, "The last time I checked, I lived here too…and besides, you got me into this situation." She gestured towards her stomach and took another bite of her snack.

The Doctor grinned; brushing his mouth against hers and his tongue darted out to lick a bead of custard from her lips, moaning at the taste. River smiled against him, pulling back as she ran her fingers over his arm gently.

"Well at least I'm sure now that it's your baby, and not…Jim the Fish's or something," she teased, squealing when he jumped off the bench and pulled her into his arms, his lips attacking her neck.

"Cheeky," he mumbled, watching as she clung to the custard bowl and plate of Fish Fingers and he carried her slowly towards their room, contentedly letting her feed him as they walked. The bedroom doors opened automatically and the Doctor let his eyes run over his wife's swollen belly and glowing body as he laid her onto the bed. Her blonde curls were fanned out behind her head and her blue eyes were sparkling up at him as she bit into another custard covered fish finger, one hand rubbing at her tummy. Her skin had a healthy glow to it and her whole body was relaxed, as if nothing in the universe could ruin her happiness of this moment. It was clichéd, but the Doctor swore that every single time he saw her; she got more and more beautiful.

"Want some?" River offered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and the Doctor climbed onto the bed, crawling on his hands and knees to her, stopping to kiss her belly. Their child kicked against River's hand and she giggled, her husband's fingers pushing her top up, tracing gentle patterns over her skin. She was pretty sure that they were Gallifreyan symbols and it brought sudden thought to her mind as she wound her fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes River?" He mumbled against her tummy, kissing just above her belly button.

"Our baby…how long, if it's a Time Lord, will it be until I give birth?" Her tone was curious but there was a hint of anxiety in her voice and the Doctor moved up her body, leaving no place un-kissed.

"Well, if we want to focus on the plus side…soon." He kissed her nose.

"How soon?"

"A month? Maybe two, if you're lucky."

River took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting herself ignore the sympathetic smile he was sending her. In as little as a month, at just four months into her pregnancy, she would be giving birth to a Time Lord child, and though it excited her to no end, fear was the main thing that was ringing alarms in her brain. Fear of any complications that may be caused from her only being half Time Lord. Fear of her child getting harmed because of her. But the one thing that terrified her, that had her shaking in fear was the thought that, what if what happened to her as a child happened to her baby? She wasn't sure she could handle that like her mother had; to have her child torn from her without a say in it would surely kill her. So would the day that she met the Doctor and he had no idea who she was. That, she decided, would be the hardest moment of her life, but thankfully she wasn't at that point yet.

As if reading her mind, the Doctor kissed her temple, silently discarding the food to the floor and he rubbed gentle circles over the baby as it kicked again. It certainly was active today.

"River, look at me." She did as she was told and her teeth worried at her bottom lip. "I am going to protect you and this child with everything I have, do you hear me? I am letting nothing hurt either of you, I promise."

River nodded, tears welling up in her blue eyes and the Doctor wiped them away from her cheeks as they began falling.

"Do you trust me, River?"

Without hesitation, she nodded, leaning her cheek into his palm, his thumb brushing over her soft face.

"Then you know that I will never let you fall, not without putting up a fight, you got that?" As he said this, he could see her, pale faced and crying as she connected herself to CAL in the Library and he shivered, sucking in a shaky breath as the images that plagued his dreams returned, haunting him.

"I know, sweetie. But how are we…I mean, what if one day we have to split ways? What are we going to do then?"

The Doctor silenced her with a finger and kissed her cheek again, still wet with tears.

"We'll figure that out when that day comes, okay?"

River nodded and took a deep breath, wincing as the baby moved inside of her. Their child was being more restless today than usual, and was in fact the reason that she had woken in the middle of the night. There was no possible way she could sleep while her baby was shifting around awkwardly inside of her tummy, despite how tired she was.

The Doctor offered her a sympathetic smile, knowing that it was half his fault that she was so exhausted; after all, it took two to tango. He sidled back down her body until he was face to face with River's belly again and he began whispering secretively.

"Do you want to know something?" He asked and there was a gentle kick against his hand. He smiled. "You are going to be the only child born in a very, very long time with Time Lord in you. And that makes you the most special little boy, or girl, in the whole entire universe."

River chuckled, sniffling and she placed her hand on the back of her husband's head, her thumb stroking at the base of his skull gently.

"And you're going to have the entire universe and more at your fingertips. And do you know why? Because your mother and I love you so very much and plus," The Doctor grinned stupidly, tracing a custard laden finger over River's belly. His lips traced the liquid, his tongue following it and his wife shivered. "You're already a lover of Fish Fingers and custard and in my books, that's just brilliant. But you and your mum need to get some sleep, so how about I tell you a story to help you along, hmm?"

His voice was soft and soothing as he began telling the tale of a planet that once existed, home to the greatest people that ever lived; the Time Lords. He spoke of the race, their intelligence, their power, their brilliance because of Rassilon and Omega and the scientific advances that changed the world, and spread throughout the universe. He explained the greed and the havoc that was wreaked because of these advances, the lives lost.

"And so when I was in the museum one day, I saw this beautiful Type 40 TARDIS and I knew I had to have her. Her doors were unlocked, which was an act on her part, and from that day she stole me…"

By the time he was explaining about K9, River had drifted off, her fingers still woven through his hair. Their child must have been finally resting too and the Doctor grinned, pressing a kiss to River's stomach and forehead before he secured an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply. Whoever knew that Gallifreyan history 101 could send someone to sleep? Perhaps he would use it the next time he got captured and needed a way to get past the guards? He smiled at that thought and let the sound, smell and feel of his wife pull him into sleep.


	6. Still Not Ginger

**A/N: This chapter was written as an apology for The-Doctors-Song...Hope I am forgiven haha ^_^ SO I'm no the best at writing these scenes, seeing as I haven't ever done this, but here you go! Please go read The-Doctors-Song stories! Anyways...enjoy! And please review!**

**Still not Ginger**

He had no idea he had left her in the TARDIS by herself in the first place. He was reluctant, despite her reassurances but he knew he had to go, or she would probably bite his head off. He should have known something like this would happen. It would be just his luck.

It was a simple task, really. Nothing to it! Just land on earth somewhere near the shops, run out and buy more Fish Fingers and Custard since she had run out their supply with her every night cravings. Not hard at all, right? Except for the simple fact that it seemed like everyone in this town had suddenly decided to have Fish Fingers for dinner and Custard for desert because every shop he visited were sold out of both products.

So he was running as fast as he could to the next town only five minutes away, and yes he was aware that he had a Space ship that could travel anywhere in space and time, thank you very much. It was just that…well his wife was heavily, and he meant HEAVILY pregnant, and her hormones weren't quite what they used to be. In simple terms, he was frightened to go back to break the news to her. He'd rather have to run to the next town to get some then have no legs to run with.

It didn't take him long to grab the food, somehow weaving his way out of paying, saying that he was on urgent business from the Duchess of York, his psychic paper easily convincing the old shop lady. He ran back quickly to the TARDIS, breathless and his arms aching from carrying the groceries and he let out a sigh of relief as he unlocked the doors and stumbled in. He knew immediately that something was wrong because it was quite. The TARDIS wasn't making her usual soft humming and River wasn't in the control room. It just didn't sit right, he decided. Discarding the bags next to the console, he started up the hall, his hands worrying at his suspenders.

"River, sweetie!" He called, moving through the TARDIS quickly, trying not to panic. A soft voice from further up, in the bathroom he was guessing, called out to him accompanied by a slightly urgent thrum under his feet. The Doctor quickened his pace and then opened the door to the bathroom, immediately spotting his wife with her had resting against the edge of the bath rub, her body engulfed in warm water and her arms were encircling her stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, strands hanging loose around her face and her eyes were closed tight, her face contorted as if she was trying not to scream. He moved to her side quickly, rolling his sleeves up and he didn't need her to say anything to know what was happening. So many, many, many years ago, he had watched his first wife go through this, but surprisingly, she was much more vocal than River.

He gripped her hand and she squeezed, a gentle moan escaping her lips.

"Glad you could finally make it home," River said, panting.

"Sorry, there was a complication at the shops," He answered offhandedly, his fingers skimming over her belly and between her thighs. "How long, River?"

She let a puff of air out. "Ooh, I'd say an hour or two…It started almost immediately after you left. I decided a bath might help calm the little one down but," she hissed as his fingers probed her, trying to check how far along she was, "it doesn't seem to be working. Can you please take your fingers out of me, sweetie? I already have your watermelon headed child in there, you're just adding to the pain."

The Doctor nodded and rinsed his fingers, letting her squeeze his other hand again.

"Well, Mrs Robinson, our 'watermelon headed child' is just about ready to meet us formally, so up you get." He helped her to her feet, grabbing a towel to wrap around her body and she moaned as another contraction tore at her stomach.

"Oh I hate you," she muttered and he grinned, leading her towards the bedroom slowly.

"No you don't." The Doctor sat her down on the floor, stuffing several pillows behind her head and his warm fingers were rubbing gentle circles on her thigh. River frowned at him. There was something he hadn't told her. It was like he had done this before.

"Sweetie," River moaned as he pushed her knees ups, "how do you know what to do? You're not actually a medical Doctor and have been all this time without telling anyone, are you?"

His green eyes darted up to her blue ones, a sparkle of sadness in them.

"Later, I promise. But for now, I need you to push, okay."

She nodded and as the contraction flared up again, she screamed, bearing down. The TARDIS started vibrating gently, enough to help River relax. The Doctor gripped her thigh, rubbing small circles again. She was right; he baby did have a watermelon head.

"BLOODY HELL I HATE YOU! I CAN'T DO IT!" River snarled through her teeth angrily and he winced at her pain, knowing that he caused this as much a she did.

"Come on, River Song, you're not giving up! You never give up! Come on sweetie, you're almost past the head, just a few more pushes and he'll be-"

The Doctor cut himself off. River had asked to not know the gender of the baby until it was born and now he had spoiled it, with only minutes to go. She started crying, her hands curled around the carpet angrily and bore down again, screaming through her pain.

"Damn you, you stupid little man!" She sobbed and he wanted desperately to hug her and apologize but she had just past the head and was on the final stretch.

"That's it River!" He encouraged her and she wrenched her hand free from the carpet to slap her husband. As she did, her child slipped from her body, into the Doctors waiting arms.

Their little baby boy let out a wail of annoyance at being forced from his home of nine-months and the Doctor grinned, cleaning his child. He cleared his airways and cut the cord before he crawled up to his wife.

"I present you to your son, River," He introduced softly, his face alight with happiness.

"He's beautiful," She swooned, the tears of upset dissolving for tears of joy and relief.

"My little Roman." The Doctor smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead and then his son's.

River nodded her agreement at his name and let out another sob of happiness. They remained on the floor for a bit, Roman's crying subsiding and the Doctor finally stood, taking his son to the old crib that was sitting on the bed. He helped River up and made her comfortable on the bed before he cradled his son into the bathroom, no doubt for a bath.

River was drifting into the land of sleep and exhaustion when she heard her husband crying indignantly, "AND STILL NOT GINGER!"


	7. Mr Pond

A/N: Chapter 7 is here and I'll try to keep this a/n short...Right, at the moment, I'm grounded from Twitter and so the amazing, brilliant, goddess The-Doctors-Song is posting this chapter for me ^_^ She also helped with this chapter and wthout her, it wouldn't be finished...trust me, I was stuck lol Anyways, thanks for reading, enjoy and please review! I may not be able to reply atm but I appreciate all the feedback and will eventually reply . Right, Ciao

**Mr Pond**

The wide-eyed little boy squealed with glee as his mother danced her fingers across his stomach, her smile matching his. His legs were kicking jovially, writhing as his mother attempted and failed to change his nappy and River Song let out a laugh when he tugged at a curl of hers that dangled in his face, his chubby fist curling around the lock.

Roman straightened the curl as he pulled it towards his mouth, his hand being covered in drool and he chewed on it happily, grinning when his mother snorted and tried to gently pry it from his hand.

"Now sweetie, play nice," she giggled, running her finger across his tiny foot and he squealed again, pulling his appendage away from her. His green eyes, so alike his fathers, were twinkling with happiness and River was prying his fingers open gently to reclaim her hair when the door to the nursery opened and the Doctor poked his head in, wearing his ridiculous Fez and a lop sided grin. Roman cooed as he saw his father and flailed his arms excitedly as the Doctor bounded over to him, sweeping River towards him for a chaste kiss. He turned to his son then and scooped him into his arms, holding on tight as he spun him around once.

"How is my little Time Tot?" The Doctor asked, stroking his son's dark curls and River smiled as she watched them.

"Not sleeping or cooperating…actually, he sounds a lot like you sweetie," she teased, kissing his cheek as she moved across the room, opening the bin. She dumped the dirty nappy in and laughed when she heard the Doctor mumbling to their child, covertly.

"There is nothing wrong with being like me, my little Roman, but take after your mother and that's a whole other story." He had taken his Fez off and placed it on Roman's head, despite the obvious fact that it was much too big for him. Roman let out a gurgle and pulled the hat to his stomach, instead deciding that it would be better in his mouth and he sucked on the material. The Doctor let out a cry of protest but couldn't help the look of happiness that over took his features.

"Well fine then. Chew away. I bet your mother told you to do that, didn't she?" He mumbled to his son, sneaking a suspicious glance at River's back. "She may not understand you, but I know you understand her."

He smiled down at Roman, picturing the months that had seemingly flown by. When he was born, oh how he was stubborn. Where he got that from, he's not too sure. But when River held him that first time, her smile as he opened his eyes, blinking at the universe… He knew then, everything was worth it. He remembered the first conversation he ever had with his son. Mostly, it was unintelligible. Food, hungry, sleepy, pretty and time were the words that made up his vocabulary. It's hard to believe that not long ago, just over a year, River was breaking out of Stormcage, dropping in on him, the two of them searching the universe for adventures. And then along came Roman. His son, his little Time Tot. And he was growing up so quickly. Only 2 months old and yet he was so full of wonder and wisdom, and still so very, very innocent.

He was a Time Lord after all.

"What a good boy," River laughed when she saw her son's latest infatuation, breaking the Doctor from his thoughts. "See Doctor, even Roman thinks your Fez is silly."

The Doctor snorted and shook his head, handing his gurgling son to his mother before he beamed brilliantly.

"Well of course they're not silly, Roman! I'm glad we agree on that. Now we just have to convince your mummy of that." He turned to his wife, "I just called the Ponds and informed them that we had someone we wanted them to meet, and they're expecting us any minute now because I thought it was about time that we introduce our son to them, don't you River?"

His wife nodded and grabbed the Doctor's neck, pulling him in for a warm kiss that had Roman giggling, the saliva ridden Fez fisted in his hands.

"Do you want to go meet Nanny and Poppy, my little Roman?" River asked when she pulled away, her lips swollen slightly. He cooed happily and the Doctor laughed.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Roman wants to call them Granny and Pop but I'm not sure they'll appreciate that, sorry buddy."

They were making their way through the TARDIS to the control room, the Doctor and Roman apparently sharing a conversation that River didn't quite understand, only hearing one side of it.

"No, don't get them confused with pineapples. There are apples…and then there are pineapples. Pineapples are spiky and…no apples are rubbish. Though," he tapped Roman's nose, "they say an apple a day, keeps the Doctor away, but we don't want that do we? So the message of the story is…?" Roman chatted happily, "Precisely; never eat apples! Now, pears! Don't get me started on them…"

River was shaking her head and trying not to encourage them with her laughter as they entered the control room. The Doctor threw off his jacket, flashed a smile to his wife and child.

"Prepare to be once again amazed," he grinned, yanking down a leaver and the TARDIS began to shake. River sat down, cradling their son in her safe arms and watched the Doctor hit the stabilisers, the ship becoming still around them. She smiled at Roman and then at the Doctor who slipped around the console, showing off as he did every time his son was watching him fly his precious TARDIS. Roman cooed and the Doctor grinned bigger.

"Okay buddy but it's your fault when your mother berates me for not taking the hand brake off, okay?"

"Sweetie…" River warned, the corner of her lips curling upwards in the slightest movement.

"Oh come on River," He offered her a fake pout, "it's a brilliant noise, and even our son thinks so. You can't argue with the two of us, can you?" He skidded across to her and bent next to Roman, mimicking his son's face; wide eyes and a happy smile. River rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course she wouldn't be able to argue with them; her beautiful, stubborn Time Lord boys.

The TARDIS landed gently onto the grass of the Pond's back yard, the trees swaying gently as it materialised and the Doctor bounded out the door grinning. The back doors of the house opened and before he could say anything, a blur of red darted towards him, a high pitched squeal accompanying it as he was tackled to the ground.

The scent of Amelia Pond surrounded him as she gripped him tight and he heard the laugh of his wife and father-in-law as Amy clung to him.

Then a punch landed on his shoulder and the Doctor yelped in pain, the red head rolling off him.

"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped, pulling him up.

"Oh Mummy, don't get up the Doctor for it," River giggled, only sticking her head out the door. "I've kept him _quite_ busy over the past year or so. Haven't I sweetie?"

The Doctor blushed, quietly avoiding his parent-in-laws gazes, Rory watching him carefully.

"And you, young lady," Amy turned on her daughter, "Where is my hug?"

River grinned and stepped out, holding her son close to her with a soft warning to her mother.

"Gently, Mum."

For a long moment, Amy stared uncomprehending at her daughter before she let out another high pitched squeal that pierced the air. Roman let out a wail as he was scooped from his mother's warm arms into that of another woman, her red hair falling over his face.

"RORY WE'RE GRANDPARENTS!" she doted, her fingers running over her grandson's face. Rory blinked for a second and then wordlessly, pulled the Doctor into the house, leaving Amy bouncing with joy over Roman.

"Hello Rory!" The Doctor waved happily. He knew what was coming; the father-in-law to the son-in-law speech about if he hurt her, then Rory would feed the Doctor to an Absorbaloff. "How are things? Life good? Amy not beating you up too much? Got a job?"

Rory continued to stare at the Doctor, his face void of emotions. The Doctor gulped slightly. Sure, he was a Timelord, and he was over a thousand years old. But Rory was the Last Centurion, and he was 'technically' two thousand years old… Not to mention he had a sword. A large, pointy, very capable of bodily harm, sword. Clearing his throat, Rory stepped towards the Doctor.

"You hurt her Doctor. Again. And not even Amy could stop me from hunting you down."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, his hearts heavy with dread. One day, he'd have to tell Rory about River, and the Library. And Rory may find that sword useful once again. He looked out the window, watching River as she shook Roman's hand, her and her mother smiling down at the baby boy with shining eyes. She glanced up, catching his own. Her smile widened, and then she looked back down at their son.

"I know." He said, still watching his family through the window.

Rory watched as the Doctor stared at his daughter. There was something he wasn't telling him, but it could wait for now. He slapped the Doctor on the back, giving him a somewhat awkward one armed hug.

"In that case… Congratulations Doctor."

The Doctor turned his head, smiling at him with pure delight.

"Why thank you Mr Pond."

Rory shook his head, grinning out the window at his wife and daughter, as they fussed over the baby in Amy's arms.

"Sorry Doctor… I think there may be a new Mr Pond now."

Joining Rory looking out the window, he grinned at the sound of his son's happy squeal.

"Roman Pond… The universe is going to enjoy you."

**The~Doctors~Song: Hehe, it's me. She doesn't know i've put this here. Shh, don't tell her. She'll see when she gets on . I just want to say, i think this chapter was amazing (not just cause i helped ;D)... Hehe, and that is all **


	8. K9's Lament

**A/N: **So this is going to obviously have Sarah Jane Smith in it (because let's face it, she is awesome) and originally, I was a bit iffy about this chapter….let me know if it was for good reason . In this chapter, I mention a chapter of The-Doctors-Song 's story 'Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons'…You don't need to read it to understand this chapter but read it anyway because it's amazing ^_^ All you need to know is, Sarah Jane has met River before..Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE review!

**K9's Lament**

"Hello Sarah Jane!"

Sara Jane Smith stood with her door open, her eyes taking in the raggedy man before her. His hair was floppy and he had a boyish grin on his young face, happiness radiating off him. He clung to a blonde's hand but she was paying no attention to River or the little bundle that was curled against her chest, instead launching herself at the man before her.

"Hello Doctor," Sarah Jane grinned into his shoulder and then pulled back, smoothing his tweed jacket. "Look at you, so young and yet so much older than the last time I saw you. Come in out of the cold…you too River," She ushered him inside, shutting the door after River. The Doctor pulled his scarf off and pulled out a chair for his wife and dropped into his own around the kitchen table as a whirring noise approached from the living room.

"Master!" A tinny, nasally voice called excitedly.

"K9 my old friend!" The Doctor leapt from his seat and dropped to his knees to embrace the metal dog in a hug, K9's tail wagging happily.

"Is he always this excitable nowadays? He hasn't changed a bit," Sarah Jane laughed, turning to River and froze when she saw the child nestled sleeping against her chest.

"No, he hasn't changed," River smiled and laughed at the other woman's face of shock. "This is Roman by the way. The Doctor insisted on showing him off to everyone, as he does with new things, though I'm sure you already know that."

Sarah nodded absently and made her way forward, looking the sleeping child over.

"How is that possible? I know that there is something different about you River; I figured that out when you turned up at my house with the Tardis, asking for my help to rescue the Doctor from the Himalayan Mountains. But how did you have a Time Lord's child?"

"That's a long story," The Doctor said as he stood, moving back over to the table with K9 rolling behind him. "And for the record, I do not 'show off' River," he added as an after note, poking his tongue out at her.

"Yes you do sweetie," she laughed and ran a hand over her son's back as he writhed from sleep.

Sarah Jane took a seat, shaking her head at the pair and watched as the Doctor took his son. He really was a natural with children, and yet she had always known that. Never had he mentioned his family to her when she was his companion and she was sure she wasn't the only one who knew next to nothing about his past. That was just the type of man he was; he kept to himself because he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him and he didn't want to get too close so that when he had to leave them – and he always did – he wasn't too hurt.

And yet, despite all of that, here he was; the Doctor and his wife and son, he and River interacting without words as they nursed Roman, his face a sign of nothing but happiness.

Except deep in his gaze, Sarah Jane could see sadness, like he knew that this wouldn't last forever and the day he feared the most was coming soon and there was nothing he could do about it.

She smiled at him sadly and stood when she heard Luke entering through the front door, absently flicking the kettle on.

"Mum, I'm home!"

"In here," she called back, pulling four cups from the cupboard as Luke shuffled through the house and into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and grinned when he saw the Doctor. He shook the man's hand and waved at River who smiled at the boy, bouncing a now giggling Roman on her knee.

"I thought I saw the Tardis down the street. How are you both?"

The Doctor scratched K9 behind the ear, the metal dog letting off a pleasant hum and Roman gurgled, staring at the machine with wide eyes. River lowered him slightly so that he could pet the metal and the child let out a giggle of delight.

The Doctor grinned as he watched his son and then turned back to Luke. "I've never been better! And how are you, young Luke?"

"I'm great! I go off to college in a month, which is exciting!"

Sarah Jane smiled and poured the tea.

"Never mind that he'll be leaving me all alone," she mused, running a hand through her son's hair.

"Mum," he whined and River laughed.

"This is what we have to look forward to, isn't it?" She asked and the Doctor beamed, taking a sip of his tea.

"You will not be alone Mistress," K9 said, rolling towards her and Sarah Jane felt her heart swell from the dog's words.

"Thank you K9."

The hours passed as they sat in the Smith's kitchen, laughing and talking, Roman the centre of attention but all too soon the sun was setting and the 3 month old was falling asleep with his head nestled in his father's neck. River and the Doctor stood, placing their cups into the sink and the Smith's followed their friends into the cool night, standing next to the TARDIS.

"Well, here we are again," Sarah Jane smiled and the Doctor enveloped her in a tight hug.

"We'll visit again soon, okay? I promise."

"You'd better," She ruffled his hair and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then to Roman's. "You look after him, okay? And that goes for you too River."

River nodded and hugged the older woman.

"Be well, Sarah," she said fondly. Sarah Jane released her and stepped back, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders.

The Doctor paused as he passed Roman to his mother, turning back to the pair standing before him.

"You could come with us, you know? Even for just one trip," he suggested.

There was silence as Luke looked at his mother, his eyes pleading and he began to bounce on his feet in excitement. Sarah Jane looked thoughtful and the Doctor bit his lip, hopeful that she would say yes. A smile crossed her face and she nodded, laughing when Luke crushed her in a hug.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor beamed. "Fantastical! Excellent!" Roman gurgled sleepily and his father sent him a pout. "Yes, of course Fantastical is a word!"

Sarah Jane knew that she didn't regret this, not one bit. She didn't regret getting left behind by the Doctor all those years ago, or going with him this time, with her son and River and Roman. It was just like old times, going on adventures other couldn't even imagine.

But the thought crossed her mind as they ran from a Big Foot, that perhaps she did regret wearing her Uggboots on this trip…oh who was she kidding? Of course she didn't regret it, even if they were the reason Big Foot was chasing them through the forest. That was the fun in it all!

"Everybody in!" The Doctor called to the group, still laughing and slammed the doors of the TARDIS behind them. They leant against it, breathless and laughing and Sarah Jane kicked off her boots.

"Right then, note to self; don't wear fur when you're visiting Big Foot."

Yep, just like old times.


	9. Silence and the End of all things

**A/N: This amazing chapter was written by The~Doctors~Song to whom I must thank heaps! ^_^ Anywho, everyone enjoy this and thanks again to The~Doctors~Song...and please review! **

**Silence and the End of All Things**

"Okay… So maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

The Doctor scratched the side of his face as he stuck his head out of the TARDIS' doors. He glanced around the area, wincing at the damage he'd caused to the Pond's yard.

"You don't say."

Turning, he ducked his head at the stern look his wife was throwing his way. Roman was sitting in her arms, resting on her hip and playing with a loose curl.

"Roman thought it would be fun!" He exclaimed, pointing at his oblivious son as he stuck the curl into his mouth.

Reaching up, River carefully pulled her hair from Roman's mouth, tapping him on the nose.

"Oh, don't pin this on the baby Sweetie. You just wanted to fly her blindfolded. Honestly…"

She crinkled her nose at her son, ignoring the pouting from the Doctor. Walking forward, she passed him, shifting Roman higher up her hip.

"Let's go see if Nanny and Poppy are home, huh?"

Roman gurgled, eyes wide as he attempted to speak to his mother. The Doctor scoffed, shaking his head as he shut the door behind him.

"Of course you'd be a mummy's boy." He muttered, pouting as he followed his wife up the path.

River shot him a look over her shoulder. A sort of half-scolding, half-amused kind of look. She rolled her eyes at him, reaching forward with her free hand to rap her knuckles on the door. The Doctor bounced on his feet behind her as they waited. Roman looked over River's shoulder, staring right at him. He grinned, pulling faces at his son, who began to slowly giggle. River looked down, seeing Roman laughing as he looked over her shoulder. Sighing, she didn't even bother turning around. The Doctor had made it a habit of pulling faces and making funny noises just to make Roman laugh. Granted, she found sweet, and adorable. But it began to get annoying when he did it while she was giving him a bath. More water had ended up on River than on the baby himself!

After a minute, there was still no answer at the door and River turned, handing the giggling baby to the Doctor, rolling her eyes as his hands dropped quickly from his face. She pulled out her key, as the Doctor bounced, grinning as Roman squealed with joy. She smiled to herself, the key sliding in to the lock. He was so great with kids. Pushing the door open, her smile slid from her face. The table in the hallway had been knocked over, and the photos that were on the wall were smashed, some lying in shattered pieces on the floor. She pulled the blaster from her hip, quickly turning the safety off.

"Mum? Dad?" She called in, taking a tentative step inside.

The Doctor stopped bouncing, quickly sobering up as he too called out.

"Amy! Rory!"

She held up her hand, turning her head with her gun raised.

"Stay outside. I don't want Roman in here."

The Doctor frowned, shifting Roman around.

"But… River." He attempted to argue, but River shot him a stern, no-nonsense look.

He relented, stepping back further in to the garden. He watched as River slowly entered the house, her blaster raised before her. She disappeared from view, and the Doctor stood with his remarkably quiet son. He looked around, assessing the garden. Maybe it hadn't been entirely his fault. All the damage. He tightened his hold on Roman, looking back at the house. Looking up, he saw River standing at the window of her parent's room. She was biting her lip, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She caught his eyes, and she nodded her head, gesturing for them to come in.

Entering the house, he swallowed at the obvious signs of a struggle. River trotted down the stairs, stopping to stand in front of the Doctor and Roman. Her gun was still in her hand, and she glanced around.

"No one's here. But they're breakfast is still on the table, and the bathroom is completely flooded. I think mum was running a bath."

The Doctor nodded as River lifted her hand to trace along Roman's cheek.

"So then where are they?"

They stared around the hall, River caressing her son's cheek.

"Dad's sword was embedded in the bathroom door." She said quietly, looking up at the Doctor with concerned eyes.

He looked down at her, his jaw tight as he thought. Who would want the Ponds? He lifted Roman, passing him on to River as he walked forward. Entering the kitchen, he saw the mess that was there. Food was strewn across the floor, a bottle of milk had been tipped over, pooling on the table. A cupboard door hung half-attached to the rest of the cabinet, and the paper was thrown across the room, pieces scattered everywhere.

He was about to turn, to leave the room, when the sunlight glinted on something sitting on the counter. Placed there, on top of a photograph, was an eye-drive. His mouth suddenly dry, he looked over his shoulder, at River with Roman in her arms. Picking up the drive, he froze at the photo. It was of him, River and Roman, sitting in a kitchen. Looking closer, he could just make out the robotic tail at his leg. This was at Sarah Jane's house! Not even three months ago!

Turning, the two objects in his grip, he approached River. She looked up, a worried look in her eyes.

"Anything?"

Licking his lips, he wordlessly handed her the drive and photo.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She looked from his face, down to his hand. She picked up the drive, staring at it without emotion. Her eyes flickered down to the photo, quickly widening. She glanced up at him, before looking down at Roman.

"Kovarian." She whispered, the name bitter in her mouth.

The Doctor nodded, knowing how difficult this would be for her.

"She must want Roman."

River shook her head, dropping the drive as she tugged Roman closer.

"She's not getting anywhere near him."

He nodded again, wrapping his arms around the two.

"We won't let her. But we need to find the Ponds."

"And how are we supposed to do that Doctor? We don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere!"

He sighed, pulling back from her. Roman gurgled, holding up his tiny fist as he babbled. The Doctor nodded, humming as his son spoke to him.

"Maybe we could buddy boy."

River raised her eyebrow at the term of endearment, but was too worried to comment on it.

"Could what?"

The Doctor looked at her, nodding as he thought.

"We may not know where they are, but we'll still go after them. And I know you're just as against taking Roman anywhere near that woman as much as I am. Our little genius here, decided he would like to see the 'funny, talking doggy' again. We'll ask Sarah Jane to watch him, while we go save the Ponds."

River thought, looking down at her son as he giggled up at her. She nodded slowly, looking back up at the Doctor.

"Okay… We'll take him to Sarah Ja… Doctor. What's that on your arm?"

The Doctor lifted his hand to scratch his face again, allowing River to view the mark on his forearm. Looking down, dread filled him as he saw the straight, black line. Looking up, he pointed at River's own arms. Looking down, River frantically looked her arm over.

Dozens, and dozens of straight, black lines covered her arms. Her heart rate increased, and she pulled Roman closer, resting his head under her chin.

"How did we not notice that before?" She harshly whispered to the Doctor, her eyes trained on his.

He shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when someone else did it for him.

"Children tend to take your attention from more, pressing, matters my dear."

Closing her eyes, River mentally cursed. Turning, her eyes slowly opened. There, standing in the doorway, was the source of the majority of her nightmares herself.

Madam Kovarian…

The Doctor stepped forward, holding his arm out to push River and Roman behind him.

"Where's Amy and Rory?" He demanded, jaw tight and fire in his eyes.

Kovarian tsked, shaking her head.

"Now, now Doctor. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

She smirked at them, turning on her heel as two military dressed guards stepped forward. Their guns were trained on the three of them, and Roman once again gurgled, a small, baby-like glare directed at the two men. The Doctor nodded, still staring at Kovarian.

"Yes, she is isn't she."

The guards ushered them forward, pushing them in to the back of a truck. As they drove, Roman wailing at the bumpy roads, the Doctor thought of Amy and Rory. If it had been Kovarian herself who had taken them, the two would not have been particularly pleased to see her. Perhaps that was the cause for the bandage he'd spotted half-hidden under the sleeve of her top. Rory and his sword… Or Amy and her… Amy-ness.

The truck came to a stop, jolting them as they surged sideways. Roman wailed once again, and River began to bounce him up and down. The followed her wordlessly, not wanting to provoke anything that could cause harm to Roman. Though, River was reciting quite a few nasty words she associated with the woman, some of which weren't even legal in the 51st century. Entering a large hanger, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Can't you ever find different places to have your base? I mean honestly, a hanger? It's been done."

Kovarian shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder.

"Must you always be talking?"

He shrugged, his hand coming up to rest against the small of River's back. Her tense posture slowly relaxed, and she smiled at him softly. They turned a corner, when shouts suddenly echoed through the large space.

"DOCTOR! RIVER!"

Amy and Rory were strapped to a set of chairs, directly in the middle of the room.

"Hello Ponds!" He called back, opening his arms widely. "Miss me?"

He ignored Kovarian's eye roll, instead dragging River forward, until they were directly in front of Amy and Rory.

"Looks like you've found yourself in a spot of trouble." He stated, eyes flickering quickly to River, who had remained silent the whole time.

"You'll find yourself in even more if you don't shut, up."

He turned, shrugging at the woman as she stood, her arms folded over her chest and her lips pursed.

"Good, now. Melody, Melody, Melody." She chanted, smirking at River as she circled them. "My dear, dear Melody. You've been quite the busy girl haven't you."

She stopped at River's side, smirking down at Roman. River shifted him to her other side, glaring at Kovarian.

"What do you want?" She all but growled out.

Kovarian continued to smirk, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh now my dear. That would be telling." Her hand came up to trace down her cheek, the way River's had down Roman's. Only hers held no warmth, it wasn't soft or resembled a mother's love. It was cold, and hard, pressing into her face as one nail scratched her lower cheek. She flinched back, jerking her head from Kovarian's touch.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter, you cold-hearted bitch!"

Kovarian turned from looking at River, to stare at the red head glaring at her. The baby babbled, and the Doctor coughed. Leaning down, he spoke somewhat, yet not fully, quietly to his son.

"It's a very bad word, that you shouldn't use. Ever. Nanny was very bad."

Amy glared at the Doctor, her breathing ragged.

"It's the bloody truth though. Besides, I thought I'd killed you." She said, turning her glare back at Kovarian.

Feigning surprise, she pulled back.

"Killed me? Oh, my dear Amy. What ever could you mean?"

River swallowed, speaking up as she too glared at Kovarian.

"That was in the universe that never was. When the Doctor and I restarted time, everything that happened there, no longer happened." Her voice was cold, her glare intensifying as Kovarian glanced down at the boy in her arms.

"Well… I think that's enough chit chat, don't you?" She laughed, turning on her heel. "Take the boy." She said to the guards surrounding them.

River gripped Roman, the Doctor standing protectively in front of them.

"Over my dead body." He growled out.

"That can be arranged Doctor." Kovarian said, standing by the exit as she waited.

"Oh please. That was so cliché."

River was breathing hard, glaring at the men that approached her. Rory and Amy were struggling against the restraints.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, attempting to rid himself of the thick, metallic rope.

He lifted his arm, the Sonic Screwdriver shooting in to his arm from his sleeve.

"You didn't search him!" Kovarian shouted, glaring at her guards.

Waving the sonic over Amy and Rory, their restraints fell to the floor with a clang. Rory surged forward, pulling River and Roman behind him and lifting his arms to make fists. He stared at them, eyes narrowed, challenging them to 'just try it'. River passed Roman over to Amy, who gripped him so tightly to her chest he let out a small, strangled yelp.

"Get the boy!"

They rushed forward, pushing through Rory towards Amy and Roman. River surged forward, taking down the first four with little to no sweat. They stopped, staring at their fallen comrades. They looked up at River, as she glared at them.

"I'm a mother, boys. You're attempting to take my child. What did you expect?"

They glanced back at Kovarian, straightening up. She rolled her eyes, walking forward.

"Must I do everything myself?" She muttered, ducking under Rory's arm. "Oh come now. Are you really going to hit a woman?"

He growled softly, sneering at her.

"You're not a woman. You're a monster, who took my daughter away from me, and my wife. And now you want to do the same to her. I'll hit you if I please."

She rolled her eyes again, once again ducking from Rory's fist. She lifted her arm rapidly, her open palm connecting with his nose. Blood spurted, disorientating Rory for a moment. A moment Kovarian used to slip passed him. She narrowed her eyes, stopping. Where was the Doctor? Turning on her heel, she was just in time to see something swing at her, before her vision went black.

The soldiers watched as River hit their leader with a steel pipe. She glared down at her, breathing deeply. She turned to them, raising her eyebrow. Pointing to the metal ropes, she smirked as they wordlessly walked towards them. They sat in a circle, wrapping the rope around them.

There really was nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting her child. Or scary, for that matter.

Amy loosened her grip on Roman, the boy wailing at the level of noise that had occurred during the rather quick fight.

"Pathetic." River scoffed, leaning down to pull Kovarian up by the collar of her shirt.

Before she could do anything, a loud, blaring klaxon echoed through the building. Looking around, she sighed.

"Where's the Doctor?"

Amy and Rory glanced around as well.

"Oh no."

As Amy cringed, the Doctor appeared from the other end of the hanger. He ran, full pelt towards the Ponds.

"Run!"

He passed them, gripping River's hand in the process and quickly picking up Roman as he passed Amy. He dragged them, Rory and Amy following just a few steps behind them.

"What have you done?" River yelled over the loud siren.

"I was just looking. I swear. But there was this button, and it said not to press it, but I thought, why have a button, that says not to press it. Wouldn't they just not have the button? So I thought, maybe it was a trick button. And it revealed some massive underground room full of… stuff."

"So let me guess. You pressed the button." Rory yelled out, glancing over his shoulder as he ran.

"Idiot!" Amy shouted.

River shook her head, as they burst through the doors. Still running, they headed toward the open area across from the hanger. Stopping a fair distance away, the loud klaxon quickly speeding up, the Doctor stared back.

"What happened to Kovarian?"

Their eyes widened, and they turned to look back. Then, the klaxon suddenly stopped, and an explosion rocked the ground. The building crumbled, smoke filling the air. Eyes still wide, they watched as the hanger exploded.

"There were others in there." The Doctor whispered, thinking of the soldiers.

River placed her hand on his shoulder, Roman screaming in his arms at the noise.

"Do you think she was still in there?" Rory asked, moving to stand beside his daughter.

Amy appeared at his side, the four… Five… Staring at the rubble.

"We never got a chance to tie her up. It's possible she escaped. But she was unconscious wasn't she?"

Shaking her head at her mother, River lifted Roman from the Doctor's arms.

"I'm not sure. As long as Roman's safe." She kissed his head, one hand still on the Doctor's shoulder.

He looked down at her, face solemn and eyes somewhat haunted.

"He will be. Always."

They turned back again, watching as the smoke rose in to the sky, Roman once again babbling happily, despite the chaos in front of him.


End file.
